JAG Children vs NICS Children
by JacksonJethroDiNozzoDavid87
Summary: The Kids Don't seem to get along,may contain spanking,The children likes to fight alot, if u dont like that kind of story dont Read


Introduction:

Heather Lynn DiNozzo

Age:6 – October 5th 2005

Parents:Ziva and Tony DiNozzo

Facts:Sensitive,a bad attitude at times, Swears,knows Hebrew, karate

Siblings: Jackson Jethro age 3 and Noam DiNozzo age 2

Jackson Jethro DiNozzo

Age:3 – July 5 2008

Parents:Ziva and Tony DiNozzo

Siblings: Heather Lynn DiNozzo and Noam DiNozzo

Facts:rude, cruses a lot, bits, hits and kicks, Plays soccer and karate

Noam Anthony DiNozzo

Age:2-july 4

This story takes back when Tony and Ziva finds,out Ziva has a half brother William Schaum and Billy is a Maywood NJ EMT. Ziva's half brother Billy ,lives in New Jersey with his lover, whose name is Lisa,she owns half Pit/lab mix named Mr. Duke.

Ziva and Tony, thought it would be safe for Heather to live with Ziva's older half brother name William Schaum. Heather been living with her Uncle and Aunt since she was three years old. Heather never got to meet her little brothers, because Heather has been living in New Jersey with her Uncle Billy and Aunt Lisa.

THIS STORY IS MADE FOR FUN, I DO NOT OWN CBS NCIS CAST MEAMBERS

other kids introduction are

AJ Roberts,Lauren Christine Gibbs, Nicole Emily Mackenzie Rabb,Kyle John and Christine Renee McGee

Heather Lynn DiNozzo was hanging with Kyle John McGee, Christine Renee McGee and Nicole Emily Mackenzie Rabb, Lauren Christine Gibbs. Kyle and Lauren was playing with Snowballs, while waiting for Heather. Heather finally came outside. Kyle threw a snowball at Lauren. Lauren got so mad she threw a snowball at Kyle and missed,she did not know it was it was gong to hit Lisa Schaum, and Lisa got hit with the cold snow ball.

Lisa stared at Lauren, Kyle, Heather,"whats was that for Lauren Christine Gibbs?" Lauren jumped when she heard her full name.

Lauren looks down and then looks back up at Lisa in her eyes and said" sorry Lisa, I didn't mean to throw it at you, it was for heather , not u ?"

Lisa just shakes her head and goes inside. Lauren looks at Heather and I look at Lauren and just shakes my head " what the hell were u thinking u asshole?"

Lauren looks at Heather and Heather glares at her, and said " You ever call me and asshole again , I will punch u into next tomorrow!" pissed off

Heather walks off and curses in full Hebrew sentience, "OK what are we gonna do to day?"

Lauren who is very ticked off and said" What ever floats your god damn boat Heather!"

Heather looks at Lauren and decks her in the face. Lauren saw the punch coming and blocks the punch and hits Heather in the face. Lauren tried to kick Heather upside her damn fucking head but heather blocks the kick and knocked Lauren to the ground. Lauren fell on the ground and curses in full sentience in German. Kyle, Christine and Nicole looks at Lauren and Heather.

Christine McGee opens her mouth and said"Lauren and Heather , are you two done fighting yet?"

Lauren and Heather both glared at each other and then back at Christine, Kyle, and Nicole. Lauren and Heather both shook there heads no. Kyle pushed Lauren in the snow and said" cut the fucking shit already, I wanna just have some fucking fun!

Christine,Heather and Nicole just stood looking Lauren and Kyle. Lauren got up and tackled Kyle to the ground and started to beat the shit out of Kyle.

Kyle got up and threw Lauren into a snow bank. Lauren gets up and tackles Heather. Heather Landed a punch into Lauren face, and Heather Kicked her hard off her. Lauren runs at Heather again , Heather trips Lauren.

Lauren Hits her head on the mail box. Kyle,Nicole and Christine looked heather and knocked Lauren and burst into a laughing fit. Lauren wakes up after about ten minutes and stared at Heather and said" OK Im sorry Heather ,?" Heather Nodded and smiled and Laughed.

Kyle and Christine both threw snow balls at moving cars. The cars moved or got hit with snowballs. The kids where having so much fun, they did not see a police car coming and hit the police. The police officer got hit in the face with the snowball and gives them a mean look.

Heather and Lauren both got up,and hit the police man in the face with a newspaper and a phone book. The police man turns Lauren around hit her in the butt with the phone book. Lauren screamed oww and ran away from him.

Heather saw the policeman coming at Nicole , Kyle and Christine and Heather decided and threw a rock at the officer and the other kids took off running past Lauren.

Heather took off running as well and the cop lost all of the kids and the kids burst into a laughing fit

Lauren said"That was funnnnnn!"

Heather said " I'll say that for sure , it was really fun!"

Kyle said "Can we do that again?"

Kyle,Lauren,Christine,Nicole and Heather burst out laughing, fell in the snow rolling and throwing snowballs at each other. They went back to hitting cars with snowballs and was having fun laughing and hitting cars with the snow balls. Heather and the others listen to the people in the cars scream.


End file.
